Ouji Ice and Hime
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: sakura memiliki sebuah truma terhadap darah dan juga festival yang ada di jepang karena suatu alasan sehingga membuat bibinya Tsunade Senju.terpaksa mengirimnya belajar ke inggris. Dan setelah 5 tahun, pada hari pertama sakura bertemu dengan laki-laki yang mengingatkan akan masa lalunya yang kelam, Apa yang akan dilakukan sakura...? Let's reading minna


"Ouji Ice and Hime Scared Blood "

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku,

Warming : OOC, AU, Gaje { Maybe }

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Comedy

SUMMARY : Sakura memiliki sebuah truma terhadap darah dan juga festival yang ada di jepang karena suatu alasan sehingga membuat bibinya Tsunade Senju yang juga pemilik perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah Uchiha Corp, berusaha mentrapi sakura tapi tak ada hasilnya dan usaha yang terakhir adalah mengirimnya belajar ke inggris. Dan setelah 5 tahun dia memulangkan sakura lagi ke jepang dengan alasan dapat belajar mengelolah cabang perusahaan mereka dan pada hari pertama sakura bertemu dengan laki-laki yang mengingatkan akan masa lalunya yang kelam, Apa yang akan dilakukan sakura...?

**LET'S READING MINNA-SAN...**

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi pesawat yang kutunggu akan segera Take Off menuju bandara internasional Tokyo. Padahal aku sudah bersekolah di Inggris tapi si Obba-san menyuruhku agar tinggal lagi di jepang. "Nah sakura, pesawatmu akan Take Off cepatlah nanti kau bisa ya nanti ada kakakmu yang menjemputmu di bandara sana jadi jaga dirimu kau ingat sakura, aku mungkin akan menjengukmu secepatnya !?" pesan obba-san kepadaku. "hai'k baa-san, aku mengerti" jawabku.

Perjalanan dari Inggris ke Jepang mungkin memakan waktu kurang lebih sekitar 10 jam lebih baik aku tidur, agar tidak telalu lama. Setelah menempuh jarak beribu-ribu kilometer akhirnya aku sampai juga dibandara internasional Jepang, tapi sayangnya hari sudah malam dan untungnya disana sudah terlihat _oni-san_ yang menunggu diluar.

"Woooiii, sakura-chan aku disini" teriak sasori-niisan memanggilku dari kejauhan, semua orang melihat kepada kami dan segera saja aku menuju dia "aku tau sasori-niisan no baka. Jadi jangan teriak-teriak lagi kau membuatku malu kau tau" jawabku ketus. "Hei-hei jangan marah-marah dong masalahnya kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau tambah galak sama seperti baa-san" canda Kak Kirito sambil membawakan koperku menuju mobilnya, "Terserah..," jawabku singkat

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit akhirnya sampai juga aku dirumah sasori-niisan, "Ayo turun saku-chan" goda sasori-niisan "Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan ituniisan, aku sudah besar sekarang!" jawabku ketus terhadapnya.

CLLEEK

"Silahkan masuk dirumahku saku-chan,..." kata saso-niisan, setelah aku masuk kedalam rumahnya, aku banyak melihat arsitekturnya bergaya eropa semua "oni-san rumahmu luas sekali ?!" kataku tanpa sadar, "Tentu saja ini semua hasil dari kerja kerasku dari mengelolah cabang perusahaan obba-san disini, Oh ya Kamarmu ada di bagian atas" kata saso-niisan.

"Hm baiklah, Terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku nii-san, aku mau pergi kekamarku dulu !" kataku langsung menarik koperku menuju lantai atas untuk beristirahat "Tentu saja saku-chan. Oh ya setelah selesai beres-beres segeralah turun untuk makan malam kau dengar...!?" teriak sasori-niisan dari dapur, "Iya nii-san aku dengar" jawabku dari dalam kamar

Hah... ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagiku, aku sebenarnya tidak mau kembali ke Tokyo lagi. Aku takut kejadiaan itu akan terulang lagi. Dimana saat itu pada malam Natsu Matsuri_,.._

FLASHBACK

Aku berencana pergi melihat festival Natsu Matsuri tersebut bersama dengan Mashiro, mashiro merupan teman terdekatku. Waktu itu aku masih kecil jadi aku ditemani oleh sasori-niisan,dan mashiro pergi ditemani oleh kakaknya juga yang bernama Yui kita berempat pergi festival tersebut kerena dia menganggapku sebagai keluarganya sendiri. "gomen.. sakura-chan aku telat" kata mashiro datang menggunakan yukata berwarna putih bersama dengan Yui-neechan yang datang menggunakan yukata hijau, "ah.. tidak apa-apa mashiro-chan, aku baru saja datang dengan sasori-nii, ayo kita pergi" ajakku kepada mashiro, "hai'k sakura-chan" jawab mashiro.

"Wah.. indah sekali mashiro-chan, beruntung sekali aku dapat pergi ketempat festival ini. Ayo kita pergi melihat kembang api" ajakku kepadanya,"hei kalian berdua jangan berlari-lari ditengah kerumunan" teriak yui-neechan, "ah.. hai'k nee-san" jawab kami berdua serentak . "ah.. cotto.., matte.. sakura-chan, aku lelah jadi aku akan membeli minuman dulu, sakura-chan tunggu saja disini jangan kemana-mana ya..." pesan mashiro kepadaku."hai'k mashiro-chan"

BBRUUUKKK

"Suara apa itu .." kataku dalam hati dan tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi tak enak, "hei.. cepat panggil ambulance, ada anak yang kecelakaan" teriak salah satu orang sekitar, karena aku penasaran aku pun melihat di tempat kejadian dan aku pun membeku langsung setelah melihat siapa korban tersebut

"Ma...shi..ro cha...n" jawabku kelu

"astaga, masiro apa yang terjadi padamu" teriak yui-neesan histeris sambil merangkul badan mashiro yang penuh darah dan mengakibatkan yukata yang ia pakai menjadi berwarna merah, "tadi, ada sebuah mobil yang lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung menabrak anak ini, padahal dia sudah melihat sebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri" terang salah satu orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut. tak lama setelah itu ambulance pun datang dan keluarlah seorang dokter memeriksa badan mashiro "kami mohon maaf nona.. adik anda tidak tertolong kerena kehabisan darah" jawab dokter tersebut, "Ah.. Apa..., tidak-tidak mungkin, mashiro bangun" jerit yui-neesan histeris. Semenjak hari itu aku menjadi Trauma akan darah dan festival apapun yang diadakan dijepang...

END FLASHBACK

"Sakura... waktunya makan malam" teriak saso-niisan,"baiklah aku akan turun dalam 5 menit" jawabku

5 MENIT KEMUDIAN...

"niisan malam ini kita akan makan apa?" tanyaku bingung karena tidak ada apa dimeja makan, "Tenang saja karena hari ini spesial yaitu kedatanganmu ke Tokyo dan juga aku lagi sedang baik hati maka aku akan mentraktirmu di restoran Jepang agar kau ingat makanan-makanan Jepang itu apa saja, Oh ya apa kau akan pergi dengan baju butut dan celana robek dan rambut yang kau gulung itu. Kau terlihat mengerikan sakura" kata sasori-niisan sambil melirikku atas bawah seperti orang asing saja.

"Argh... kau melihatku seperti teroris saja, baiklah beri aku waktu 15 menit untuk mengganti bajuku" jawabku langsung menuju kamarku untuk mengganti bajuku. "Hm lebih baik aku pakai baju yang mana ya..?, oh ya bagaimana dengan ini baju bercorak coklat dengan tangan sebahu dipadu dengan celana setutut barwarna coklat juga ditambah ikat pinggang kulit warna hitam ini menurutku ini pas tapi rambutnya diapainnya, dari pada repot lebih baik diurai saja." Pikirku cepat

"Nah niisan, apa aku sudah agak lebih baik" tanyaku, "Lama sekali... Sougoi saku-chan, jika saja kau bukan adikku mungkin kau sudah kupacari" goda sasori-niisan jahil. "Apa kau bilang, kau ingin aku menghajarmu atau membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama satu bulan seperti waktu itu" tanyaku sengit

"Oh ti...dak-tidak lebih baik kita cepat sakura hari sudah agak malam" jawab sasori-niisan grogi, dulu waktu umur kami masih kecil saso-nii suka sekali menggodaku tapi setelah aku belajar Taekwondo pada Kakek, aku membuat saso-niisan tidak bisa menggerakkan badan selama satu bulan penuh, dan itu aku rasa masih membuat saso-nii menjadi takut kepadaku jika dia sudah berlebihan menggoda atau membuatku marah.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran Jepang tersebut "Selamat Datang, ini menunya silahkan dilihat terlebih dahulu" kata sang pelayan, "Aku pesan Sushi, Tempura dan sup Unagi minumnya teh Ocha kau pesan apa sakura?" tanya saso-niisan "Tidak ada yang menarik, aku sama saja denganmu niisan" kataku ketika melihat menu tersebut "Hm Baiklah 2 Sushi, 2 tempura dan 2 sup Unagi dan teh Ocha akan segera diantar Terima Kasih" ucap pelayan tersebut.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 20 menit akhirnya sang pelayan datang membawa pesanan yang kami minta "Ini pesanan anda tuan dan nyonya silahkan dinikmati" . "Arigatou nee, Oh ya bagaimana perasaanmu setelah 5 tahun tidak melihat tokyo lagi sakura?" tanya saso-nii sambil menyedu teh ochanya. "Yah menurutku ada saja yang berubah disini setiap tahunnya, apa kau betah tinggal disini niisan?" tanyaku penasaran, "Bisa dibilang iya bisa tidak, jika aku tidak salah kau besok akan masuk satu sekolah denganku di Konoha Gakure International High School atau bisa disingkat KGHIS?" tanya Kirito sambil memakan sushinya yang tinggal sedikit ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya begitulah, aku sudah selesai bisakah kita segera pulang aku lelah sekali hari ini" jawabku mengambil tas selempangku dan bersiap untuk berdiri, "Jika itu maumu, ayo kita pulang"

Karena terlalu kelelahan tanpa sadar aku tertidur dimobil, "dasar, sikapnya dari dulu tidak berubah selalu saja ceroboh" ucap sasori kepada sakura. "nah kita sudah sampai sakura, turunlah" kata saso-niisan membangungkanku, "Argh... benarkah, aku mengantuk sekali" kataku mencoba membuka sedikit matanya. "Awas sakura kepalamu..."

"ittei... dahiku" teriakku sambil memegang dahiku yang memerah karena tertabrak dengan pintu rumah, "kan sudahku bilang awas kepalamu nanti kena pintu, kau sih dikasih tau tidak dengar" jawab saso-niisan panik, "oh.. hounto ni, mungkin aku saja yang tidak mendengarkanmu niisan, lebih baik aku menuju kamarku jika tidak dahiku bisa benjol karena menabrak apa saja, Oyasuminansai saso-niisan" jawabku lesu sambil memaksakan mataku agar tetap terjaga supaya tidak menabrak apa saja yang kulewa

"oh... Oyasuminansai Lu-chan" ucap kirito-niisan yang segera menuju kamarnya juga untuk segera tidur.

Keesokan Harinya...

TOK-TOK

"sakura, bangun bukankah kau hari ini kuliah" teriak sasori-niisan dari luar kamarku, "Argh... tunggu sebentar saso-niisan aku akan turun" jawabku setengah sadar, "Kalau begitu, cepatlah aku tunggu dibawah" ucap kirito-niisan.

"Ohayou, saso-nii" sapaku, "Ohayou sakura, kau itu kebiasaan telat bangunmu dari dulu tidak pernah hilang" omel sasori dan mengambil satu lembar roti lagi diatas meja untuk dioleskan dengan selai stroberi, "Ahh.. Gomen niisan, tapi kau juga sama sifat pemarahanmu itu juga tidak pernah hilang walaupun kau sudah dewasa sekarang" kataku tak mau kalah, "Ah sudahlah pertengkaran ini tidak akan selesai, cepatlah kau sarapan sakura" jawab saso-niisan mengambil jus alpukat yang ada diatas meja dan meneguknya sampai habis, "Baiklah, Ittedakimasu" teriakku langsung memasukkan 4 lembar roti berselai stroberi kedalam mulutku, "hei-hei pelan-pelan nanti kau bisa mati tersedak luna" jawab saso-niisan panik karena melihatku memasukkan 4 lembar roti sekaligus kedalam mulutku.

"teonanglah... nyiisan ouku sodah terbiyasa, Uhuk..Uhuk..," jawabku sambil berusaha menguyah makananku, "habiskan dulu makanmu baru bicara sakura, nah minum ini dulu" kata saso-niisan menyodorkan segelas jus stroberi kepadaku, "Hah...hah.., Arigatou niisan, Aku pikir aku akan mati" jawabku lega, "kau sih, sudahku bilang untuk jangan bicara nanti kau bisa tersedak" gerutu saso-niisan.

"ah... gomen aku terlalu lapar, aku sudah selesai bisa kita pergi sekarang niisan" jawabku sambil menenteng tas keluar, "baiklah, sakura aku akan ambil mobil dulu" kata kirito niisan segera menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya yang berwarna merah.

TIN TIN

"ayo sakura, nanti kita bisa terlambat" teriak kirito niisan dari dalam mobil, "haik... haik aku tau saso- nii" jawabku singkat. Setelah menempuh waktu 15 menit akhirnya kami sampai juga di KGHIS. "nah luna mulai hari ini kau akan bersekolah disini, ah saku-chan gomen aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara khusus masalahnya aku harus cepat masuk kelas kerena aku sudah telah 5 menit yang lalu, oh ya aku hampir lupa tapi aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang guru karena itu salah satu jalur menuju kelasku juga, ayo cepat" kata kirito niisan berlari sambil memegang tangan kananku.

"tapi aku dengar dari baa-san bahwa sokolah ini mendapat 90% dana dari Senju Crop yaitu perusahaan baa-san jadi bukannya tidak apa-apa jika kau terlambat" tanyaku heran, "memang sih tidak apa-apa jika aku terlambat tapi masalahnya bukan itu, guru yang mengajarku ini orangnya Killer jadi aku tidak bisa semauku saja" jawab saso-niisan kelelahan karena dia berlari terus menerus dari tadi,

"Hah..hah akhirnya ketemu juga ruangannya,.. kakashi sensei aku titip adikku, aku masih ada kelas dengan ibiki sensei" teriak sasori-niisan yang langsung lari menuju ruanganya

"oh tentu saja sasori, perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi kau bisa memanggilku dengan Kakashi sensei aku salah satu guru disini jadi kau adiknya sasori kun o-name wa" tanya kakashi sensei sambil mengantarku keruanganku, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawabku singkat "Oh rupanya kau keponakan kesayangan Tsunade-san yang itu," tanya kakashi sensei, "ya begitulah..." jawabku singkat.

"nah kita sudah sampai sakura -san kebetulan aku yang mengajar pada hari ini, kau tunggu disini dulu sebentar nanti aku akan memanggilmu masuk" terang kakashi sensei kepadaku, "oh.. haik sensei" jawabku patuh sambil menunggu kakashi sensei memanggilku nanti.

Setelah Maou sensei memasuki ruanganya, langsung saja yang tadi suasana ribut menjadi tenang secara tiba-tiba, "Ohayou, sebelum saya memulai pelajaran. Kita mendapat murid pindahan, silahkan masuk Haruno-san" perintah kakashi sensei kepadaku

"haik sensei..." jawabku patuh dan langsung menuju ruang kelas, "nah haruno-san silahkan perkenalkan namamu" pinta kakashi sensei kepadaku, aku mengganguk tanda mengerti "Hajimemashite, namae wa Haruno Sakura, Douzo Yorishiku ne minna" sahutku sambil membungkuk.

"wah dia terlihat seperti tuan putri" teriak salah seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti mangkok

KAWAIII teriak para murid-murid lainnya bersamaan

"Ano... sakura-san kau pindahan dari mana" tanya salah seorang murid dengan rambut yang diikat Ponytail sambil mengangkat tangannya, "Inggris" jawabku singkat."Wah.. Sougoi sakura-san," jawab murid-murid bersamaan. "sakura-san bagaimana kau bisa lancar berbahasa jepang" tanya salah seorang murid yang mengangkat tangan, "kalau itu, karena oni-sanku tinggal di jepang sehingga kami dapat berkomunikasi dengan lacar" jelasku, "hm.. pertanyaan terakhir..,kalau boleh tau nama oni-sanmu siapa sakura-san" tanya murid lainnya, argh lama-lama aku bisa gila karena ditayain terus menerus, tapi untuk yang terakhirnya baiklah, "namanya Akasuna Sasori" jawabku singkat,

"WAAHHHH, Sakura-san kau luar biasa sekali" jerit para murid lainya terkecuali untuk para laki-lakinya yang memandang iri

"Ehm... bisakah kalian tenang, jika kalian ingin bertanya tentang sakura-san lebih baik waktu istirahat saja" perintah kakashi sensei tegas, "hai'k sensei" jawab murid lainnya serentak. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, sensei memintaku untuk duduk disamping siswi yang bertanya padaku tadi. "namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal" kata murid tersebut, "aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal juga ino-san" jawabku sopan, "kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan formal cukup dengan Ino saja" jawab ino semangat, "Hm.. baiklah Ino"

BRUUKK

"Sumimasen sensei, aku telat" kata salah seorang murid dengan tampang cool berpenampilan acak-acakan dan yang lebih aneh lagi dia memiliki model rambut pantat ayam tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun terpancar dari wajahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan

To Be Continoned...

**AUTHOR NOTICE :**

Hai minna-san saya kembali lagi, sebenarnya saya ingin membuat sebuah novel dengan cerita ini tapi gak jadi. Ya ujung-ujungnya jadi deh cerita ini menurut minna-san bagus, jelek atau hancurkah cerita ini, kirim Review and Viewnya ya,.. _ja ne minna-san _


End file.
